The liquid crystal display panel mainly consists of an array substrate, a counter substrate and a liquid crystal layer located between the two substrates. In general, arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in their long axis direction in the liquid crystal layer is randomly aligned and disorganized; in order that most of the liquid crystal molecules have their long axis direction arranged along one direction, it is necessary to form an alignment film on the array substrate and the counter substrate, and a groove mark of a certain directivity is formed on the alignment film, so that the liquid crystal molecules can have their long axis direction arranged regularly along the direction of the groove mark.